True Love Looks Past Genocide
by StalinLovesYou
Summary: A short fluffy stalinxHitler Fic. More to come later. Stalin feels lonely and Hitler helps make him feel better! All facts are Cannon. Rated M for tooo much fluff! (jk)


Adolf Hitler was angry. No one ever understood. They just didn't get it. He didn't WANT to kill all these people but he needed to purify his race. And its not like they ever liked the Jews. Maybe Franklin Roosevelt would understand. They were friends. As soon as he saw Frankie struggling to get up he pulled himself out of his thoughts and rushed over to help him. Adolf carried him piggy-back style over to his seat.

Franklin Roosevelt was really happy to see Adolf today. He missed his friend whenever they were apart, but he was not sure about this whole genocide thing. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the grey mustached man sitting across from him. He was seemingly engrossed with his notes but Franklin thought he saw a blush beneath Stalin's stoic demeanor.

Joseph Stalin looked over longingly at the man so carefully lifting Roosevelt out of his wheelchair. He didn't know when it had happened but he had a strange infatuation with the man. He seemed so caring if you ignored the fact that he was in the process of committing genocide. Afraid that Adolf would see him staring, Stalin quickly looked away and looked down at his papers. He needed to make sure this diplomacy meeting went his way.

Joseph soon realized that he, Roosevelt and Hitler were the only three left in the room. This made him a little nervous. He could feel the tension. He stood as if to go, but then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into the blue orbs of none other than Adolf Hitler. He couldn't believe it, but he had to keep his cool.

"It's okay" Adolf said, "You don't have to pretend around us."

"I am not pretending anything." Stalin replied.

"Trust me, You are." Adolf replied, "We are leaders too remember, with whole countries to look after. We know what to look for."

"And we can tell when you have something on your mind" added in the other man in the room, still sitting. "what is it?"

"Ummm." Stalin faltered, no one had never actually asked him what was wrong. He was not used to people caring about him. Usually he was all alone but that was because it was what needed to be done. He would do whatever was needed for his country. "I guess I am tired of always being in charge. People are just so incompetent and I need to show my people that my power is absolute. It's just hard to always be alone."

"I understand completely." Adolf replied " It is hard, always doing the right thing for your country. This genocide thing is a lot more difficult that I thought it would be and not just logistically. Everyone, everywhere is judging me."

Joseph saw Frankie's eyes flicked downward guiltily.

"Well I admire you for it." Joseph said. "I think it takes great commitment to do something like that and see it all the way through."

"Yeah except all the killing!" Frankie nearly shouted.

"He's an old softie" Adolf said to Joseph and they snickered.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Adolf Hitler, what would your mother say?"

Adolf got really quiet and looked at his feet.

Joseph wondered what the history there was. The next sentence told him.

"She's dead." Adolf retorted. "So I don't think she has much of an opinion anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Joseph said quietly

"We can continue this later, Adolf." Franklin said. "Lets go get some food, all three of us."

They walked out of the council building and onto the street and into a small italian restaurant. After getting a table and sitting down they began to talk again. They talked about everything from their families and the life of a ruler to what their favorite animals are. Stalin had never felt like he actually had friends before. No one had ever taken the time to get to know him before. His subconscious was telling him this was because he pushed everyone away. But thats what he had to do in order to keep absolutist control. He left feeling completely different than usual. He wasn't used to this feeling but if he had to define it, he would say it was being loved.

The three leaders ambled through the streets of DC, not as leaders but as friends. They tried to put aside their differences when they weren't talking business. Aside from their differences they actually quite fond of each other and didn't feel quite so alone because they all understood each other. Being opposing political leaders, they didn't have a lot of time to spend quality time together as just plain friends. The only time they got was after big diplomacy meetings, which put extensive amounts of stress on each of them but when the three of them spent time together the stress just seemed to just melt away. They laughed and talked for hours until they had circled back to the restaurant where a black limo sat awaiting the president.

"Well I had better be getting off, the missus is throwing a gala this evening and will kill me if I am late," Adolf averted his eyes at the mention of Franklin's wife. "I shall see you tomorrow for the meeting boys." He wheeled himself to the door of the limo. Adolf dashed after Roosevelt.

"Here, allow me to help," Adolf opened up the door for him and knelt down to help the disabled president out of his wheelchair and into the limousine. Stalin wondered why Adolf always helped Frankie out so much. What if he has feelings for him? But Frankie is married… Adolf couldn't, could he?

Joseph was denying his feelings and he had been for a long time. It wasn't until this series of meetings when his feelings finally overcame his logical mind and he accepted it; He was in love with Adolf Hitler. Adolf was so charismatic and charming. He wasn't the bad guy that everyone thought he was. He was always had a way of making Stalin feel like a human being rather than a power hungry leader.

The limo drove away with Franklin, leaving Stalin alone with Adolf and feeling extremely flustered. So this is what people mean when they say they have butterflies. I don't like it. His stomach tossed and turned while he struggled to think of something to say.

"So… What are you planning for Germany?" Stalin forced out.

"Joe, let's not talk about work right now. This is the time where we can forget about all the serious things in the world and just be normal people for a few hours. Come on," Adolf motioned with his head towards the street, "there's a nice diner down the road where we can sit down."

Joseph nodded. "That sounds nice."

The two got to the shop and sat at a secluded table in the corner near the window with a beautiful view of downtown. The diner was virtually empty aside from a young couple sitting at the counter. The waitress emerged from out of the kitchen to take their order.

"Hello, would you like to try one of our famous hamburgers? They are the best in town." The waitress asked overenthusiastically. Adolf was quick to answer.

"No thank you, I am a vegetarian. I will just have a veggie burger please." He smiled up at the waitress as he finished. Joseph had to contain his smile at how nice this man was. He couldn't understand how someone this nice could possibly commit genocide of an entire race. But that didn't matter here so he put it out of his head.

The waitress looked to Joseph, "I think I will try one," said Joseph.

"Okay coming right up."

There was a semi awkward silence after the waitress left. Once again, Joseph struggled to come up with an engaging topic. This time he actually came up with something not work related. "So why are you a vegetarian? Not to offend you or anything… I mean, do you have a reason?" Dammit Joseph how could you mess that up? He thought to himself.

"It is perfectly fine, I take no offense," Adolf smiled, "you see, I was at a farm once a few years ago. The farmer took me around on a tour of sorts and we got to the slaughter house and I watched them cut the throat of a cow so they could make it into a steak. I thought that was just sick and not fair for the animals to have to be killed in such a terrible way just for us to be able to eat them. I feel like it isn't fair to them to have to die just so we can have a hamburger. No offense to you of course." Adolf laughed at the last bit and Joseph laughed along with him. Their differences almost never got in the way of them being friends.

"That's actually kind of… Sweet." Joseph admitted shyly. "I just may have to consider becoming vegetarian. After this burger of course." Joseph joked, the two had a good laugh over that.

"We haven't ever really just had a nice one on one talk have we? Frankie is always around, not that I am complaining about that, but we haven't really just talked you and me. Tell me all about the man who is, Joseph Stalin." Adolf smiled and leaned forward resting his arms on the table, ready to listen.

"Once," He giggled "I ordered my guards to never enter my room, and to test their obedience, I pretended to be in pain and screamed and everything. They came in and of course I had them executed."

Hitler seemed stunned into a silence after this. Stalin then realized that maybe he had offended this made him clam up all over again. Adolf seemed to be a genuinely sweet person and he was suddenly worried that maybe he shouldn't have mentioned such a horrible story. The awkward silence continued on for just a moment too long.

Struggling to amend for his atrocities, Joseph stammered out "Well, they did disobey my direct orders."

Hitler seemed to relax at this and Joseph decided to bring up something else. "So what about you? I wanna hear a story about Adolf Hitler."

"Okay." Adolf said "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure" replied Joe

Adolf leaned in and almost laughed while whispering, "I only have one testicle."

Joseph erupted in fit of laughter, that made his scarred face light up in delight.

"I'll tell you a secret" He said between chuckles

"What what what?" Adolf replied

"I am actually a pretty good poet." The older man replied.

"Really?" Adolf blurted out. Joseph got nervous again. He wasn't sure what the other dictator would do with this information. He was a little worried that it would get out and he would not be admired by his citizens. "The only reason I am surprised is because I am a pretty good artist. I used to sell art before all this country-leading stuff." Adolf continued.

"Really?" Joe said "What kind of art do you enjoy?"

Adolf's face lit up at the interest in his passion. "Well I do watercolors a lot. I just love it. I work really hard to make them symmetrical because I have found that the more precise they are the more pleasing to the eye." He continued to ramble on about his art and Stalin sat, fascinated by how animated the other man got from talking about his art.

After a while, Adolf stopped talking. "What about your poetry, Joe?" He asked.

"Well, I just write it for fun, mostly." Stalin replied. "I am not really one to be very sentimental. I didn't have a great childhood. My dad was a mean drunk, and I was never really treated right as a kid so poetry was a way to vent."

Adolf didn't know what to say to this. The man seemed so strong. "I am so sorry" he said softly.

"It's okay." Joseph replied "I mean I have had time to deal with it."

"Wow you must be really strong." Adolf replied

Joseph blushed a little. He looked down to mask how flattered he really was. He tried to play it off so Adolf wouldn't notice, "Yeah I guess." Joseph said. He was ready to change the subject, but before he could, the waitress brought their meals over.

"Here is your veggie burger and your hamburger."

"Thank you my dear." Adolf said appreciatively with a smile. Joseph nodded in her direction in thanks.

The two friends talked late into the night, and Adolf, or as Joseph soon came to know him, Adi, kept ordering desserts, confessing to his immense sweet tooth. Joseph never felt closer to any one before. He couldn't believe that the mass murderer could be so kind and caring. Adi really helped Joe come out of his shell and by the time they left the restaurant, he was sure he had made a new friend.

Adolf and Joseph walk back to their hotel in silence. Not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, a nice and quiet silence. Joseph started thinking to himself, Night made everything oddly captivating and different than what one sees in the daytime. It is like the whole world is acquit from the stresses of the daylight and can be seen from an entirely new perspective.

They came to the hotel and strolled through the grand front door into the commodious lobby. The time was only 10:30 so there were still people milling around the sitting area, listening to the mellifluous sounds of the pianist playing Mozart.

"You know, it is still kinda early... We could stay down here in the lobby for a while, if you want to." Stalin stuttered a bit in the middle of his sentence. Adolf just smiled.

"That sounds wonderful"

The men strolled over to some empty seats in front of the crackling fireplace. They sunk into the chairs, taking in the warmth emanating from the hearth.

They talked late into the night until they were both exhausted. Neither man had ever felt this way before. Joe felt like they finally had someone who understood what it was like being a dictator. Stalin shared more about his childhood, even mentioning his unfortunate run in with smallpox and this history with his father. He had been abused as a child and he found that talking about it with someone really helped. Hitler shared a lot of himself too. Hitler had a lot of Mental illnesses and took a lot of drugs to keep sane. One of his greatest challenges was bipolar disorder, which made sense to Stalin, because the kind man he knew might not be the same one who was killing off so many people. The whole time they were there, Hitler never took off his coat. This worried Stalin for awhile, because he wasn't sure if Hitler was having an okay time, but he soon got used to it. It was just another quirk that made him adore hitler all the more.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to like this man so much, but he couldn't seem to stop it. He never got up the courage to bring it up to the other man though. They parted with well wishes and a promise to see each other soon.

Joseph stayed up the rest of the night thinking about the time he had spent with non other than Adolf Hitler. He wondered about Adolfs feelings for Franklin, but he couldn't stop his feelings for the man. He vowed to tell Hitler the next day. He couldn't believe he and the man had connected the way they did. There was no denying it. He was in love with Adolf Hitler!


End file.
